


Midnight Waltz ((Korekiyo X Reader One Shot))

by Anuyushi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 05:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20420501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anuyushi/pseuds/Anuyushi
Summary: There's a special event that happens every year at our school. I've never gone, but I don't have a choice this time. This winter wonderland event was a huge party with dancing couples, hot chocolate, and of course, the large dance floor. But I was all alone... ♚[© 2017 | @Anuyushi]♛





	Midnight Waltz ((Korekiyo X Reader One Shot))

Chilling winter air nipped at the skin, turning all breath to a frosty smoke.

Even in a scarf and jacket, the ice overtook my body. I shook my head, sucking in a deep breath as I wrapped my arms around my body. Any time now, I wouldn't have to stand out here for much longer. Right on cue, the bus rolled around the corner, slowing to a stop right before me. Despite the morning, it was dark, as if I was going to school in the middle of the night. That's just how winter was, right?

Luckily, I was the only one at my bus stop, living so far out of the town. Of course, not far enough to not attend the school, but I was lucky to get accepted for the bus rides. I had to be picked up first though, and much earlier so the other students weren't late. It was alright, I suppose, to get the silence all to myself for a while. I took a seat, leaning against the frozen window and looking out to the blanket of snow, covering the world in the crisp pearl color.

The doors closed and the bus began moving, taking off down the road. I plugged in my headphones and closed my eyes, enjoying the music that played. It didn't really feel much time had passed before the bus stopped again and two more people got on. One moved to the far back of the bus, and the other decided to sit right across from me. I gave her a glance, and she returned it with a wave and a smile. Her mouth moved to say something but with the music, I couldn't hear. I paused my music and pulled the headphones out of my ears. "Sorry, I didn't catch that."

She sighed, then repeated it. "The winter ball is tonight. You're going to go right?" She questioned, brushing her blonde hair behind her ear and out of her face. I quickly shook my head, putting my phone in my pocket. "No way. I would never go to something like that. Don't you know me?" Raising an eyebrow to her, I replied without hesitation. She returned a shrug, sitting back in her seat. "Well, yeah. But you're a senior already, and never been to one. This is your last chance. Do you really want to waste it?"

I had my reasons for not going. I liked being alone, I hated being around others in social events, there was nothing for me there. I would rather just sit at home. All school year, I never went to a single school event, so I wouldn't start now. "Kaede, I just don't want to go. Maybe if I had a good reason too." Crossing my arms, I turned my head away and looked out the window once again. The event was just after school, so even if I wanted to go, I couldn't. I didn't have a dress, or the entrance money, or even a date.

The bus stopped again, and another girl come on, arms crossed as her blonde hair flowed behind her. She walked passed, then dropped at the seat behind me. Without warning, her arms were thrown over the seat as she leaned over. "Soooooo?" She gave me a glance, then looked to Kaede, who shook her head. The girl groaned in response. "Damn, not even she was able to talk to you? Useless!" My shoulder was suddenly grabbed, and she gave me a sneer that made me want to run away quickly. "(y/n), you gotta go. I won't take no for an answer. You're coming, if my name isn't Miu Iruma!" With a cheer, she burst out laughing. "Don't worry about a thing! I got you the perfect dress!"

"But-"

"No buts." She moved her fingers over her mouth like she was zipping her lips, then leaned closer. "I won't let you skip this one. The seniors have a special thing this time. I even made it myself."

"Now i'm afraid." Kaede rolled her eyes. "What is it?"

Miu almost sounded offended but cleared her throat. "I got permission from the school to build an ice skating rink just for the seniors on the football field. What's winter without ice skating, after all?" She giggled happily, then poked my cheek. "I cleaned your dress, so don't worry about any stains. Come by my house after school."

Stains? Should I... Even ask? Miu was strong, and could be horrible to someone if she didn't like them, so it was logical to stay on her good side to survive the remaining of the year. I didn't have a choice in this, I guess.

The bus continued to stop more times, filling the bus with loud people before it took us to the school. The day played out normally before the bell rang and students exit the school like a river to get into their dresses or put on makeup, or fix their ties, but I remained by the doors, waiting for Miu, who strut out like she owned the school. She spot me waiting, and grabbed my arm. "Finally! My house isn't far. So i'll help you get ready, and even pay for your ticket!"

The grey dress dragged along the ground softly, waving out like dark storm clouds. It was beautiful, but did it look good on me at all? It was so tight, I had to suck in just for it to look normal. Luckily, I wasn't forced to change my hair up, and she only ran a comb through it. The final touch was the shoes, which I refused heels instantly. I could not wear something like that, especially with all the ice around. I didn't want to break a leg, after all. So, she gave me low heels, which worked fine. After Miu got herself ready, She handed me a few dollars and dragged me back to the school. My very first event. I still didn't know what I could do. I didn't even know how to dance. Being a winter ball, it was probably elegant, and used up the entire yard and gym, or so I assumed. Those were the largest rooms in the school, so it would make sense, if you counted the school yard as a room.

The moment I got to the school, I lost track of Miu, and found myself alone in the crowds. I tried to scan around, but couldn't spot the blonde at all. Thinking she went inside already, I bought my ticket and entered the doors. Inside was just as wild, couples moving back and forth, covering every inch of the hallway. If I stood on my tippy toes, I could see another desk at the end of the hall where a somewhat of a line formed. The ticket collector was taking the paper and stamping hands for entree'. That's when I spot Miu, all the way up front as her hand was stamped and she flanked someone's side, entering together. Her date? Is that why she left me behind?

I began to shove through the crowds, gaining my spot in the line and finally getting my hand stamped as I handed in the ticket. Passing the desk, I examined the halls a bit. Streamers and snowflakes hung from the walls, and the office area had been changed to a snack bar, where the ladies there were selling all kinds of drinks and food.

I took a glance to the gym, then with a heavy sigh, entered the doorway. Soft violin music played as couples danced carefully, like they were older than high-school students.

All the lights were off, but there were Christmas lights hanging all around, giving it more than enough light to see. Some students wore masks, others dressed extravagantly. The final thing I noticed was the bleachers were out with single people watching the dancing. That seemed... Perfect. Maybe someone would ask me to dance, but hopefully not.

I worked my way through the gym and approached the bleachers. Just as I did, another boy did, then asked someone to dance from the lower areas. The two took off, and I let out a sigh. How lucky they were. I sat down, crossing my legs. I would have plugged in my headphones but I had to leave it at home because of the dress, and the loud music would have tuned it out anyway. Resting my chin in my hand, I looked to a few others on the bleaches, all dressed up and looking completely bored. I wonder if they were forced to come as well.

Only one other person didn't appear dressed up at all. He sat on a lower bench, sitting completely straight without moving a muscle, like a statue.

I recall seeing him in the halls a few times, but he was always alone. I wonder why? I stood, then began to make my way over when someone grabbed my arm from behind, and I looked back to Miu, frowning widely. "You're seriously not going to talk to him, are you?" She squeezed my arm tighter. "He's a creep. There's plenty of other people around to ask."

"They all look like tacky Ken and Barbie dolls. Hey, why'd you leave me anyway?" I pulled out of her grip, returning a frown. "I was alone and had to enter on my own. I thought I was going to have a panic attack!"

She chuckled awkwardly, looking back to the dance floor. "Date came. I'm not going to apologize though. I got you everything you're wearing, plus the money! You haven't even thanked me yet!" Miu crossed her arms, staring me down angrily. "The stuff for dance I didn't even want to come too. If you want me to be grateful, then fine. Thank you for forcing me to come to this stupid event and leaving me alone!"

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see a few people staring, but I tuned them out, focusing all my attention to Miu. She narrowed her eyes, and suddenly pushed me back, almost making me fall before I caught my footing. "You're such an ungrateful little shit. I never should have helped you. You know what? I felt bad that your lonely ass would be missing the last dance of the school year so I tried to help! I even sicked Kaede on you and you refused help. If you want to be alone all your life, then fine. Fuck this!" She threw her arms in the air and strode back to her waiting date. I could feel a pain in my heart, but swallowed it quickly. I didn't mean for a fight to break out, but her words truly hurt me. 

I should apologize later, once we both cooled down. Sucking in a heavy breath, I relaxed my irritation and looked back to the strange guy on the bleachers. I moved closer, standing before him. His eyes flicked up at me but he didn't move. "Umm..." I started, crossing my arms. "This is pretty awkward, sorry. Do you want to... Hang out or something?" I mentally face palmed. What was that? Hang out? His shoulders relaxed, and he suddenly nodded shortly. I noticed an odd mask on his face, covering both his mouth and nose. But that wasn't the strangest of everything he was wearing at all. His hair flowed long, and he had bandages wrapped around his hands. Why would he wear something so odd to a dance?

It was likely he was forced as well, perhaps. He stood, then offered his hand out. "A pleasure to meet you."

"Right." Looking down, I shook his hand, then crossed my arms again without making eye contact. "My name is (y/n). I didn't even want to come here, but I suppose I shouldn't just be alone the whole time." Forcing a smile, I thought I saw him smirk beneath the mask as well. "I see. Please, call me Korekiyo Shinguji. It's been a long time since someone has willingly spoken to me." He hugged himself gently, an almost sad look in his golden eyes. "What would you like to do?"

I looked around the room, letting out a dry laugh. "I can't dance. How about walking around for a while?"

He nod again, taking my side as we exit the gym and began to wander the halls. At first, it was somewhat awkward with the silence between us but I finally decided to break the ice, clearing my throat. "What's up with what you're wearing? Don't you wear that during school as well?" I wondered, examining his dark green clothes. He almost looked like a solider with them. "I could question your clothes as well. I didn't think you would wear something of the sort." He raised an eyebrow with wonder. I shrugged, looking down the ground. "I was forced. Anyway..." I stopped, looking around the halls. "I think we went too far. I don't see anyone down this way. Let's head back."

Turning, I continued speaking. "Do you know how long this event is going to go on for?"

"Possibly through the night." He answered without even thinking. "It is one of the biggest events of the year, after all. But, it's only a fundraising event. In fact, i'm only here to observe how it was working."

I nodded, thinking carefully about it. Then I spoke again, changing the topic. "You're a senior too, aren't you?"

Korekiyo sighed, brushing his hair back. "Yes. I come every year, but I think this the first time I have seen you."

I couldn't help but smile. Miu said he was a creep, but so far, he didn't seem all that bad. We found our way back to the office, when he suddenly stopped, looking to the snack bar. "Is there anything you want?" He questioned, giving me a glance. I was confused at first, then realized he meant something to eat, and shook my head. "N-No, i'm fine. Don't spend your money on me." I objected, but he laughed quietly, waving his hand. "Ah, but I must. You were kind enough to offer your time to me. Please, pick whatever you wish." He looked to the menu. With a sigh, I looked through everything, finding the cheapest snack. He really didn't have too, but I probably wouldn't get away with not getting anything. "A water bottle then." I nodded, seeing the price of only twenty five cents. Korekiyo shook his head, then set his hand on my shoulder. It felt awkward at first, but I kept silent. "You can get water anywhere. How about a churro? Or a pretzel?" He gestured the menu again. "Don't worry about the price. I have more than enough."

Reluctantly, bit my lip and requested a churro. I guess that sounded good. Korekiyo approached the counter, then returned with two churros quickly. After handing me one, I decided to ask, "What job do you have, to make a lot of money?"

"You're interested?" His voice grew quiet, but it sounded like he was excited as well. "I study Anthropology. Do you know what that is?"

Taking a bite of the churro, I thought for a minute. I didn't know exactly what it meant, but I think I had heard the word before. Seeing my silence, he continued. "Anthropology is a global discipline involving humanities, social sciences and natural sciences. I find my work in culture."

"You like museums then?" I tilt my head. That surely was an interesting job for a High-school student. Korekiyo nodded, smiling behind his mask. "I'm glad you're interested. I would love to speak about it more, but perhaps we should walk around a little bit." He suggested as I finished the churro and suddenly handed me his. I was about to object when he spoke first. "I would need to remove my mask to eat it. I wasn't even thinking about it."

Reluctantly, I took it and flanked his side again. "So... Where to now? It's your turn to choose I guess."

"The yard." He answered quickly. "I would very much like to see this new feature installed for the ball."

I didn't object as I followed him to the school yard around back, where a cluster of seniors surrounded a large rink, covering at least half the football field. Miu really outdid herself here. A large table sat in the far end, offering skates. "You don't plan to go on, do you?" I gave him a look.

"Of course I do." My arm was suddenly grabbed as I was pulled to the desk. "There's no way I can skate with this dress." In an attempt to keep my voice down, it was likely he didn't hear me, or didn't care. Pulling out a wallet, Korekiyo handed the man working there a ten dollar bill and requested a pair of skates before turning to me. "What is your size?"

Sighing, I told the number, and he got the second pair.

Putting them on beside the rink, I hobbled to the wall and slowly lifted myself onto the ice. So far, I hadn't fallen, so that was an achievement. Once both my feet hit the ice, I began to slowly glide, having no control of my feet. It had been so long, I probably forgot how to skate at all.

Suddenly someone skate past, and I looked up to Korekiyo, looking smug with his arms crossed as he skate backwards, gliding on the ice like he spent his whole life on a rink. "Now you're just showing off." I frowned, pushing myself forward to move faster. The skates began taking me in a different direction than I intended, and almost hit into a stranger, who swept to the side and avoided the conflict. The rink was full of people already, so this wasn't any easier. I could feel my legs shaking as Korekiyo moved next to me again, then held my arm with his, helping me balance a little easier. I sighed, finishing off the last of the second churro and holding out my free arm to help my other side. "If I fall, you're going down with me." I excused, turning to look at him. The boy chuckled, slowing his speed. "Then don't fall."

As I looked around the rink, I noticed others looking at us, whispering among each other. What was going on? What were they saying? "Don't worry about them." Korekiyo suddenly spoke up, as if he was reading my thoughts. "They're not looking at you."

As I looked more carefully, I could see he was right. It wasn't me they were looking at. It was him. "Why are they all staring? Did you do something bad?" I whispered so nobody else could hear. "Not in particular. People often see me as dangerous or perverted." He muttered, like he was only speaking to himself. "I can promise you though, I have no intention of doing anything to you."

Making the turn at the end of the rink, I almost tripped over my own feet, but was saved by him holding onto my arm tighter. "Thanks." I breathed out when I got my balance back. "Certainly."

Falling silent, we made our way back to the gate where I broke free and hit against the wall, coming to a stop. More and more questions arose when I spoke to him, it was like he was a book, covered in locks and chains. What was he hiding? Do I want to know?

There was no way I would do another lap, so I hopped off, making my way to one of the many benches set up, and pulled off the skates. Looking back, I saw him begin to exit, and people actually backed up, staring at him the entire time. Feeling something cold on my cheek, I looked up, seeing small flakes of snow had begun to flutter down. Rubbing my exposed arms quickly, I shivered. I had almost forgotten how cold it was, and I was wearing a strapless dress. I should have at least worn my sweater too, but that was at Miu's house still.

Korekiyo took a seat beside me and pulled off the skates as well, replacing them with his thick boots. "That was fun, wouldn't you say?"

"Yeah, I guess it was alright. Miu did a good job." I forced a smile as I spoke her name. Seeing me shiver, Korekiyo stood, holding out his hand again. "Let's return inside. There's still one more thing we can do."

"One more?" I wondered curiously, taking his gesture to pull me up. "What do you mean?"

"Have you forgotten already?" Instead of answering, he smiled, laughing to himself as he guide us both back inside. The moment the doors closed behind us, I could feel the school's heaters warm me up. As I found myself being led back to the gym, I had to stop, shaking my head. "There's n-no way. I can't dance. And i've never danced w-with..." I looked down my feet, feeling embarrassment rising in my gut. He paused, freezing up again, like how I first saw him, sitting alone. Why was he staring? Couldn't he say anything? Then, he moved closer, taking my hand. "With a partner? Or a date? What will you see me as out there?" He questioned. "I have no worry. I see you as a date, considering you asked me. Don't worry about the steps though. Just follow my lead. It won't be scary when you just focus on the movement."

I did feel a little more relaxed, but I didn't like the idea still. I had to think about it carefully, deciding... I couldn't just sit on the sidelines anymore. "Alright. I guess it won't be too scary."

He grinned, leading me to the center of the room. I noticed some couples move away as he came near, but luckily, that left room open so I couldn't hit into anyone. I swallowed, looking to the ground as positions were took. "Look at the time." He whispered before we began to move. I raised my head, turning to the wall clock. "Five minutes to midnight." I spoke aloud. "I hope I don't become a pumpkin in the middle of the song." I attempted to joke, but he didn't laugh. Clearing my throat, I gave a nod for him to start. As I followed along the moves, I counted the seconds to keep me focused.

One minute.

Two minutes.

Midnight was soon.

My feet moved so naturally, I forgot I had never even danced before.

Three minutes.

Four minutes.

The song was almost over. I raised my head, looking up at his golden eyes again. He smiled, then leaned closer. "Close your eyes so you don't see everyone around us."

Nodding in agreement, I shut my eyes and continued to count. I think I was... Actually having fun. Then I felt lips press against mine and froze up. When they left, I opened my eyes, but Korekiyo had already replaced his mask, a smile over his face.

Five minutes. It was midnight.


End file.
